


Infatuation.

by milaconspires



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaconspires/pseuds/milaconspires
Summary: After a dramatic eye roll and the third ring, Wonsik answered the incoming video call.“Hey.”“Hey you.” Taekwoon answered in the other end with a wide smile and sparkly, slightly unfocused eyes.





	Infatuation.

After a dramatic eye roll and the third ring, Wonsik answered the incoming video call.

“Hey.”

“Hey you.” Taekwoon answered in the other end with a wide smile and sparkly, slightly unfocused eyes.

“How you’ve been feeling? Does anything hurt?”

Taekwoon beamed at him, shaking his head and shrugging. “Must be the painkillers.”

“Hakyeon-hyung has been calling you all morning, why didn’t you answer him?“ Wonsik reprimanded. “He’s been annoying us because he couldn’t annoy you.”

Another shrug, “I didn’t want to talk to him.” Taekwoon said simply.

Taekwoon looked at him for a few moments, eyes ever so attentive when it came to Wonsik.

“I miss you.” He said, looking down after a deep breath.

“Awww… We miss you too, hyung. It’s not the same without you here.” Wonsik answered quickly, almost rehearsed.

“I’m not… I mean, I miss _them_ too, of course, but…” Another sigh, “I miss _you_ the most.”

Wonsik scoffed, his stare deflecting to the ceiling. “Don’t say those kind of things… they’re embarrassing.”

“Are they really, though? To you?“ Taekwoon’s eyes never left his face.

“Taekwoon… We’ve talked about this before, I don’t…”

“I know, I know… you wouldn’t… you can’t possibly…” Taekwoon took a deep breath. “Believe me, I know.”

Wonsik avoided eye contact but Taekwoon’s eyes were always searching for his.

“But me knowing won’t make this go away easily,” Taekwoon continued, “This ‘infatuation’, as you call it, won’t go away as fast as you’d- as I’d- want it to go. It’s been years of me harboring this, Wonsik, let me ride it out, let me mourn it.”

“Taekwoon…“

The elder raised his free hand, stopping Wonsik.

“It will fade, eventually.” Taekwoon lowered his gaze to the blankets on his bed.

After a minute, Taekwoon spoke again.

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” And with that, Taekwoon disconnected the call, leaving Wonsik with the elder’s name on his lips.

Wonsik kept grasping his phone, guilt starting to rise like bile inside of him. Hongbin was making his way into the dressing room, when his phone started to ring.

He answered immediately.

“Hyung! How are you feeling? We miss…” He stopped suddenly when the image stabilized on the other end. “Shit.”

Wonsik’s curiosity made him turn his head to see what was happening but was received with the nastiest look his best friend could ever produce.

“Wait, let me go somewhere less crowded, hyung.” Hongbin said to the phone between gritted teeth and walked out the room, leaving an even more unsettling feeling inside Wonsik.

Wonsik never heard from Taekwoon about the topic again.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my [tumblr](http://wontaec.tumblr.com/post/165764531635/infatuation-rating-general-audiences) as well!


End file.
